


What Binds Us

by garlicpolicing



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Canon Rewrite, Clothed Sex, Facials, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Light Bondage, Love Hotel, Love Hotels, Love Hotels (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Ndrv3 - Freeform, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Teasing, also this is really fucking long im sorry, hey by the way im back in dangan ronpa hell, light spoilers, those last three tags are a big KIND OF, tied up, uh just because i like this ship doesnt mean i okay korekiyos behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garlicpolicing/pseuds/garlicpolicing
Summary: Korekiyo Shinguji and Shuichi Saihara spend a night together in the Love Hotel. This opens both Shuichi's and Korekiyo's eyes to new things.





	What Binds Us

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Man, the love hotel scene kinda killed me. I’m a big ol’ fan of Korekiyo’s character, and the Love Hotel scene, but I think there were def some dub con things in the that I wanted to take out. So the script isn’t word for word, the actions performed aren’t completely the same, and I wanted Kiyo to be a little more sensitive/sentimental, because I found that he seems to be that type of person once you get all his friendship fragments (ITS REALLY CUTE OK- I KNOW HE’S A PROBLEM BOY). This was also an excuse to write some BONDAGE. Also, me liking Kiyo’s character does not mean I condone of what he does in canon. That shit bummed me the fuck out. Sorry. Anyways, enjoy.

_ It’s a dream. Only a dream.  
_ That wasn’t necessarily true, nor was it false. It was a fantasy. Korekiyo Shinguji’s fantasy.  
Korekiyo stood at the opposite end of the room from Shuichi, his eyes watching with a mysterious amount of intent.  
Shuichi’s hands started to clam up without even speaking to him. The guy was terrifying, a mysterious aura surrounding him. Even after spending countless hours with him, learning about the field he was so passionate about, to the point of being invited on future excursions with him: Shuichi was still unsure of Korekiyo.  
But, his chest burnt with a fire of curiosity. He took a single step forward. Korekiyo matched him, not breaking the stare. It was mostly hard to tell the face he made under his mask, but it was obvious that the anthropologist was smiling. They continued their mirrored steps until they met at the center of the room.  
Finally, noise. The sound of Korekiyo laughing through his teeth, “Shuichi, you’ve come to me because you finally understand, yes?”  
Confusion riddled Shuichi’s face, and swallowed.  _ Understand what?  
_ Korekiyo cocked an eyebrow. It was easy to see his smile had fell. A calm voice came from his throat, “Oh? Was all the interest you showed in me merely a lie? Well, that doesn’t change anything… I fell victim to the beauty of the passion  _ you  _ showed to  _ me _ , I simply thought it was requited. That was my mistake.” He smoothed out his top with his wrapped hands, “Then let this be a single night event.”  
“What?” Shuichi couldn’t quite wrap his head around what had been said.  
“You do not have to say that you love me, so I do not have to do the same,” he paused, “Do you understand?”  
“Uh, wait, what- Wait a minute,” Shuichi held out a finger, indicating for Korekiyo to stop talking.  
Korekiyo persisted nonetheless.  
“Your apprehension concerns me,” Korekiyo frowned, “You are allowed to leave, Shuichi.”  
“Ah, I’m not planning on running away from you,” Shuichi mustered a smile. He forgot, despite Korekiyo’s  _ off putting  _ appearance, he was rather kind.  
“I would not blame you. Rather, I would blame myself. I understand that one may think I have an eerie aura to me. I just thought- I was responding to the feelings I idealized in you. My apologies.”  
“I’m gonna stick around, don’t worry,” Shuichi tried his best to reassure Korekiyo. He apprehensively placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Well, before you adhere to that statement,” Korekiyo knelt by the bed. Shuichi took a step back. It was strange to see him fall to his knees at that point in the conversation, especially given the context of the room. Shuichi blushed a bright pink. “I must show you the full extent of my plans for tonight. Then, and only then, can you make your decision. Fair warning, this might alarm you. It might be frightening. But one can take pleasure in feeling many feelings at once. I want to open you to that world, Shuichi.”  
“Uhm, alright,” Shuichi tried to wrap his head around what Korekiyo had to say, but it wasn’t going through, “Can you explain to me exactly what you’re planning?”  
One hand fiddled under the bed. His voice was low, sultry, as if whatever was under the bed was something that brought him extreme pleasure, “Do not worry.”  
His hands reappeared, delicately holding a bundle of red rope. Korekiyo looked down at it as if it were his lover itself.  
Shuichi’s breathing hitched. Without thinking, he blurted, “What’s that for?” He knew, he knew what it was for. He took a step back but Korekiyo lurched forward, grabbing his hand with his own, and pulling him toward the bed.  
Shuichi jerked backward, landing on his butt at the foot of the bed. There was a slight bounce in the mattress as he fell. Korekiyo’s face grew red, covering his masked mouth with his hand, his eyes wide, “I apologize. I don’t know what came over me!”  
One of his hands was at Shuichi’s knees, his slender fingers pulled in toward his inner thigh. Shuichi was aware of each fingertip, and his face was almost as red as the rope.  
Korekiyo retracted his hand, took a deep breath, and regained his composure, “I understand why you would want to leave. I did not intend for that outburst.”  
Shuichi felt light headed, overcome by the heat on his cheeks, his body lighting up with every touch by Korekiyo and he whispered, “I’m gonna stay.”  
Korekiyo’s head darted up, “I don’t want your pity, Shuichi. That would ruin the fun for me.”  
“It’s not pity,” Shuichi countered his point, almost too quickly, almost too eagerly, “It’s,” there was a long pause before he mustered the strength to finish the sentence, “Curiosity.”  
Korekiyo’s face slacked for a moment, and he whispered, “So, you are consenting.”  
“I, uh, yeah?” Shuichi wasn’t so sure that it would go so formally.  
“ _ Wonderful _ ,” Korekiyo licked his lips under the mask, “Truly wonderful. If at any point you change your mind, speak up.”  
Kiyo’s boot stepped between Shuichi’s legs, close to the crotch of his pinstripe pants. He removed his hat, setting it on the bed beside Shuichi, and used a ribbon to tie his hair out of his face. His voice was breathy and excited, and he whispered, “You’re in my control now… You’ve surrendered.”  
Shuichi just let out a breathy laugh, nervous and a little aroused.  
Korekiyo shifted his leg, moving from the boot being between Shuichi’s legs, to his knee, only centimeters away from touching him. His other knee touched base with the bed, straddling Shuichi’s right leg. His bandaged hands cupped Shuichi’s cheeks. They looked into one another’s eyes for only a moment, before Korekiyo’s hands glided down and locked behind his neck.  
“Let’s revisit the topic of your interest in me,” Korekiyo said, “I’ve been known to say that all aspects of humanity, even the ugliest, are beautiful. You’ve spent a lot of time with me, studying with me, have you finally picked up that opinion? I was surprised Shuichi, to think that you and I would have common interests, let alone interest in one another. I cannot wait to see what sort of beauty you will reveal to me as I toy with you.”  
A thumb grazed Shuichi’s Adam’s apple. Instinctively, he swallowed.  
“That is all I wish to know,” Korekiyo said, before meeting the zipper of his mask to Shuichi’s lips. Shuichi was taken aback by this. In moments of solitude, he’d imagined kissing Korekiyo, but right before their lips met, Kiyo would bring his finger to the hem of the mask to slide it downward.  
It was interesting. He could still feel the movement of his lips from underneath, he could still get lost in the kiss, but there was no contact of skin. Hell, there wasn’t any contact of skin between them. Clothing covered every bit of Korekiyo, except his eyes. Shuichi desperately wanted to feel the the warmth of skin on skin, sliding his hands up Kiyo’s chest, up his neck, rounding his hollowed cheeks until-  
“Patience,” was the only word that Korekiyo muttered as he grabbed both of Shuichi’s hands, “I must teach you patience.”  
Shuichi’s eyes bounced back and forth between Korekiyo’s.  
“I must teach you to keep your hands to yourself.” Korekiyo began to unbutton Shuichi’s jacket, then his undershirt, and slipped them off his shoulders. His skin was bare, a milky pale white that Korekiyo drank with his eyes.  
He said that he found beauty even in ugly sights, but this was not one of them.  
The clothes were placed delicately next to the bed, and Korekiyo asked as he hesitantly picked up the coiled, red rope, “And you’re sure that you’re ready?”  
“Yeah,” Shuichi said, “I am.”  
Korekiyo laughed through his teeth once more, and replied, “Then let us begin our first lesson: I touch you. You do not touch me. Do you understand?”  
Shuichi nodded.  
“You may speak, Shuichi.”  
“Uh, understood,” Shuichi clarified.  
“I am not one for silence. I want you to give me all of yourself: your fear, your worry, your anger, your love, er- Your voice. I want you to give me everything, so that in turn, I may reveal your full beauty,” Korekiyo stood, his boots on the bed, and rounded Shuichi. Shuichi turned to see what he was doing, but Korekiyo responded firmly, “Face forward.”  
He obeyed, and turned his body forward. Kiyo knelt behind Shuichi’s back, and trailed hands from either side of Shuichi’s neck, across his shoulders, and down his arms. As both hands reached Shuichi’s wrists, Korekiyo guided them behind Shuichi’s back and said, “You and I, together, are opening a door to a world of pleasure you have yet to experience. Together, we will create a whole new definition of beauty. Are you ready?”  
“Yes, Kiyo, I’m ready.”  
“Splendid,” Korekiyo said giddily, and began his first knot. He explained, the lusty energy never leaving his tone even though he was quite literally teaching, “This is a double cuff knot. You will now be unable to use your hands, as I wished.”  
As he finished the knot, he asked, “Can you escape this?”  
Shuichi flexed his muscleless arms, pulling them apart from one another behind his back. The knot was secure. He was rendered defenseless, and unable to feel the touch of Korekiyo’s skin against his fingertips. “I can’t,” Shuichi replied.  
“Divine,” Korekiyo stood once more, and hopped off the bed. He placed himself between Shuichi’s knees, forcing his legs open just a little more.  
“It’s beautiful,” Korekiyo murmured.  
“What is?” Shuichi asked.  
Korekiyo let out a small giggle and ran his covered hands across Shuichi’s sides, from his hips, to the lack of curve at his waist. His chest was flat, undefined, and soft. Shuichi’s breathing became irregular as Korekiyo felt him up. It was the same as the kiss. There wasn’t that beautiful feeling of skin on skin. There was only cloth, cloth that touched him in amazing ways, but cloth nonetheless.  
Shuichi stammered, “C-Can you take off your wraps?”  
Korekiyo smiled from under his mask, “I said you may speak, but asking something of me is entirely different.” Korekiyo slid a hand onto Shuichi’s cheek. His thumb grazed Shuichi’s lip. Shuichi met the tip of his tongue to the tip of Kiyo’s thumb, and Kiyo held his face, “Show restraint, Shuichi. Then perhaps I will reward you.”  
They kissed again, Shuichi bothered by the fact that there was no delicate press of lips and meeting of tongue. Korekiyo switched the way in which his head tilted, forcing Shuichi to do the same. In that, Shuichi felt, against the bridge of his nose, the press of the bridge of Korekiyo’s nose.  
_ Finally, skin on skin.  
_ Shuichi tried his best to show restraint; not to lean his forehead against Korekiyo’s, or fight the bondage that restricted him from desperately holding Korekiyo’s face. Kiyo noticed this, so he stopped quite suddenly.  
He stood, completely removing himself from Shuichi, forcing him to only sit there and see Korekiyo standing, facing him. His eyes smiled devilishly as he rolled up a sleeve, and pulled out a tucked-in piece of bandage on his wrist. Delicately, it spun, round and round, up his fingers and back down them, until, at his pinky, it was bare.  
Shuichi knew that Korekiyo’s entire being was mysterious. The fact that the only part of him that you could see was his eyes, which were wise and mischievous, made Shuichi wonder what was below. But his hand was nothing out of the ordinary. It was thin, spindly, long, all expected. He had little nicks and scars, most likely from being around the world and participating in many cultural researches and activities.  
He left one hand bandaged and approached Shuichi.  
“You desperately want me to touch you, am I correct?”  
“Yes,” Shuichi said with feigned confidence, “I want to feel you Kiyo.”  
A slight chuckle came from Korekiyo as he leaned into Shuichi’s ear and said, “As you wish.”  
His bandaged hand pressed flat on Shuichi’s bare chest and his unwrapped hand boldly cupped Shuichi’s erection through his pants.  
Shuichi hissed at the surprise, which made Kiyo erupt in laughter. He outlined the stiff shape that was outlined so obviously at the crotch, palming and rubbing.  
“Whatever could be the matter Shuichi?” his bandaged hand grazed Shuichi’s nipple, then moved to the crease of his sternum, “I’m touching you.”  
“You’re n- Your ha- Your hand!”  
“I’ve got two of them, yes,” he smiled, “Although, if I were perhaps a  hecatoncheires or a gegenees I would still touch you with only two of my hands, because it seems to bother you.”  
_ Gegenees? Hecatoncheires?  _ Shuichi’s mind was buzzing. He figured they were part of some folklore or mythology, but he didn’t have much time to dwell on it with the friction Korekiyo’s ungloved hand provided over his slacks. But a sudden image played in his mind.  _ The hundred handed creature.  _ He remembered Korekiyo showing him a lithograph or a horrid creature with one hundred human hands breaking from its body, all holding weapons and ready to fight. Shuichi mumbled through gritted teeth, “Even with one hundred hands, you’d only use two?”  
Korekiyo stopped what he was doing and stared Shuichi in the eye.  
_ He listens. He’s interested in what you have to say,  _ Korekiyo tried not to let his breath falter too much,  _ He’s beautiful. The most beautiful specimen you’ve ever encountered.  
_ He kissed Shuichi with full intensity, running both hands about his body. His bandaged hand ended up pulling a fistful of his hair while his nude hand finally gave into the pleasure of skin on skin contact.  
But he needed more.  
Kiyo gave Shuichi’s chest a nudge, sending him backwards, laying on the bed, back draped over his tied arms. Shuichi tired to push himself back up, but Korekiyo warned, “Stay down, and you will be rewarded.”  
Shuichi laid there, facing the ceiling. There was a bright light above him, tinting the room slightly yellower than it would be if the natural light was let in. He wasn’t even aware of the time; there wasn’t a window.  
“You must leave,” Korekiyo murmured to himself. He said, louder, “I said,  _ leave _ .” There was a pause and a happy sigh, before he finally, completely removed his mask. Shuichi heard the sound of a hard zipper hitting the hardwood floor and he struggled to peek. He wished he’d been doing better on his sit ups. He pressed his chin to his chest to see Korekiyo approaching him, shirtless, maskless, with a smear of red marked across his cheek. Shuichi thought,  _ He hid a scar?  
_ Shuichi had never seen this much skin at once. Maybe Angie counted, due to her cropped top and short skirt, but to drink in the sight that was Korekiyo, gliding over toward him, shirtless, open, and apparently scarred was like nothing Shuichi had ever seen.  
Kiyo ducked back under the bed and placed another bundle of rope beside Shuichi. He spoke, finally so clearly that Shuichi could’ve cried, “Another bind.”  
“O-Okay,” Shuichi said, trying to hide his excitement.  
“But before that, one task must be completed,” Korekiyo said, forcing himself between Shuichi’s legs and undoing the clasp and zipper.  
“Freeing, isn’t it?”  
Shuichi tried his best to not be embarrassed. But the thought of him nude and exposed in front of Korekiyo caused his face to redden and his mind to be filled with second thoughts. Korekiyo tugged Shuichi's pants around his mid thigh, and stared at the grey plaid underwear for a moment.  
“I am only but a moment away from experiencing you completely Shuichi, it’s completely arousing,” he smiled, “I’ve never wanted anything more than this. It’s the true human experience.” He pulled the pants completely off.  
Shuichi swallowed, and Korekiyo slipped his bare fingers under the waistband of Shuichi’s underwear.  
“How… beautiful,” Korekiyo bit at one of his fingers, “Quite amazing. Shuichi, your vulnerability is… It’s divine.” His voice came as a deep growl from his throat. The first piece of Korekiyo’s skin to fully touch Shuichi were his lips, meeting gently to his inner thigh.  
He gasped aloud, and tried to close his thighs. Korekiyo pushed them back open.  
“You needn’t hide from me, Shuichi. Know this, no matter what light I see you in, you will always be beautiful in my eyes,” he kissed his inner thigh again, and again, moving up until he planted a firm and appreciated kiss to the underside of his cock. Shuichi lurched forward, and fell back down.  
“Reactive,” Korekiyo stood once more. Shuichi closed his legs, and again, Korekiyo pried them open, “Why are you so afraid?”  
“It’s embarrassing!” Shuichi groaned.  
“It’s  _ beautiful _ ,” Korekiyo wrapped the red rope around one of Shuichi’s ankles, making a firm cuff. He then looped the rope under one leg of the bed, and behind its neighboring leg. He had to work against Shuichi’s embarrassment, but he pried open his thighs one last time, and tied the ankle with a similar cuff to the other side of the rope. Shuichi’s legs were forced open. Any attempt at pulling one leg up or in, would pull the other leg down or out.  
Without the use of his limbs, Shuichi was completely and utterly vulnerable to Korekiyo. Staring at this made him salivate.  
He crawled over Shuichi, hovering over him with hands at either side of his head and legs straddling his midsection. Shuichi’s eyes were very obviously watching Korekiyo’s lips with intent.  
“Are you bleeding?” Shuichi asked with panic in his eyes upon the realization that the mark on his face was not a scar.  
“What a peculiar question,” Korekiyo’s face dulled, and lit back up upon realization that the lipstick must’ve smeared, “It’s lipstick.”  
“Lipstick?”  
“It is a posthumous tribute to my elder sister.”  
“Oh jeez,” Shuichi whispered, “That probably seemed super insensitive, I’m sorry.”  
“No, it is I would should apologize, it must be… confusing.”  
Shuichi paused for a moment. Even though he’d spent most of their time together kissing him over the mask and being frustrated that there wasn’t more to kiss, he’d never wanted to kiss him more than that moment.  
Kiyo had a pretty mouth. His lower lip was shapely, and his upper lip, though thin, had a nice bow to it. They were still stained red, despite him wiping it thoroughly against his arm.  
Shuichi’s eyes panned back up to meet Korekiyo’s. They never broke down to his lips as Shuichi’s did, which made him slightly embarrassed.  
“Although it brings me great pleasure to see you squirm,” Kiyo said, lowering his head, “I take no pride in your embarrassment.”  
The first time their lips touched, Kiyo swore he felt something like enlightenment. How desperate Shuichi was for their lips to meet, how teasing it was to feel his tongue meet the zipper, how soft it felt as they finally pressed against one another, how much he’d missed using his mouth to his own accord with no chance of the tulpa within him butting in. He felt as if he could kiss Shuichi all day.  
His lips trailed down Shuichi’s neck, meeting the jugular and giving it a firm nip. Shuichi lurched forward as his teeth clamped down.  
“Oh my,” Korekiyo laughed to himself, “I must have gotten carried away. Do forgive me.” But as he said that, he held down Shuichi’s head and did it once more.  
“Kiyo!”  
“Shuichi,” Kiyo mumbled against the skin of his collarbone, “your writhing is intoxicating.”  
“That… hurt,” Shuichi said, wanting to take it back as he said it.  
Korekiyo rolled off of Shuichi, sitting beside him, and asked, “Was it not pleasurable?”  
“It… It was,” Shuichi’s face heated.  
“Then you are learning,” Korekiyo laughed and placed his hand on his own cheek, “This is exciting.”  
Korekiyo laid on his side beside Shuichi, propping his head up with one hand. With his free hand he placed a single finger at the center of Shuichi’s sternum.  
“I discern all parts of humanity as necessity, Shuichi,” the finger trailed down, meeting the top of his abdomen, “the unnatural disasters that occur between mankind, the stories we tell ourselves to comfort us from those horrors,” it trailed further, nearing his belly button, “and the feelings that we record as life treks onward. These things are imperfect and messy, but also beautiful and necessary.”  
Korekiyo’s hand moved down, until it met the head of Shuichi’s cock. Shuichi’s breath hitched. Korekiyo’s signature laugh escaped his lips.  
“Every bit in time, the good, the bad, the ugly, is necessary, and also beautiful,” he lifted his hand, warming it by rubbing his fingers against his palm in small, circular motions.  
“Especially this moment, right before we make contact,” he opened his had, millimeters away from touching the skin, “where all we want is each other and this is our world, this… this is truly beautiful.”  
His hand wrapped around Shuichi’s cock, giving into Shuichi’s only desire. Shuichi gasped at the warm contact and bucked his hips, thrusting into Korekiyo’s hand. Korekiyo laughed, and whispered, “Eager. Should I stop?”  
Korekiyo took his hand away and smiled. Shuichi reflexively hissed, “Don’t-!” But looking upon Korekiyo’s gaze and contented smile made him smile back.  
“Keep your eyes on the ceiling above you,” Korekiyo said instructively, “You do not have to see me touching you to feel it happening.”  
“Uh, o-okay,” Shuichi tilted his head up, looking at the ceiling. He still looked down, trying to flatten his cheeks as much as he possibly could to see what Korekiyo was doing.  
Korekiyo spit into his hand and smoothed it out against Shuichi’s dick. He ran his hand up and down his prick, twisting and tightening his grip with each pump.  
Shuichi writhed on his back, attempting to pull his legs together, but he only fought the ropes holding them open. Korekiyo purred, sliding a hand against Shuichi’s bare chest. His soft hands did their best of teasing each inch of Shuichi’s chest, which pulled tight into goosebumps. Korekiyo laid kisses against Shuichi’s cheeks, his ponytailed hair falling over and blanketing the side of his and Shuichi’s faces. Slight red tints rubbed off on Shuichi’s skin with each meeting of Korekiyo’s lips, but it mostly blended into Shuichi’s heavy red blush.  
Shuichi’s eyes bounced about the ceiling, focusing on the texture of the ceiling and the lights, trying to control his breathing as Korekiyo’s thumb dipped at the tip of his cock, then moved down under his head.  
He bucked up and swore, “Shit!”  
Korekiyo lifted his head and his hand and stared Shuichi in the eye. Shuichi laid there, swallowing his tongue, unsure what to do. His hips lifted slightly, missing the connection of Korekiyo’s touch.  
“Such vulgarities!” there was a slight tint of laughter on his lips that he held in. “Shuichi, I never took you as someone who would swear so freely!”  
“I’m- I’m not!” Shuichi defended himself.  
Korekiyo finally let himself laugh, “Are you lying to me, Shuichi?” He took his hair out of the ribbon that held it together and stood.  
“I’m not lying, Kiyo, we’ve hung out! Have I ever sworn in that entire time?”  
“I suppose not,” Korekiyo smiled, placing a finger at the corner of his mouth. He stood at the foot of the bed, Shuichi watching him as his tongue touched the tip of his finger, Korekiyo watching him watch him. Korekiyo spoke, making Shuichi suddenly ashamed of his nudity and arousal, “Such a sight.”  
Shuichi fought his bindings once again. Korekiyo held the ribbon out, letting it fall from his to it’s length: about a foot. He balled it back into his hand. Shuichi watched with intent as Korekiyo held his hand out, directly above Shuichi’s erection and let the ribbon fall once more. The burnt tip of the ribbon danced around Shuichi’s cock, brushing slightly against it. It tickled more than anything, but the arousal of Korekiyo’s contented face and the binding squeezing his legs and arms didn’t help him from writhing.  
“Could you reach completion from me just doing this?” Korekiyo teased. He lowered his hand, letting the ribbon limply curl at the base of Shuichi’s dick.  
“Kiyo…” Shuichi tried his best to appeal to Korekiyo’s sensitive side, if there was one, “Please.”  
“Please what?” Korekiyo laughed through his teeth once more, “Please continue teasing you? Please exit the room? Please stop?”  
“Please touch me,” Shuichi mumbled shamefacedly.  
“Touch you?” Korekiyo asked, “With the ribbon? With my mask still on? Or perhaps, with my bandaged fingers?”  
“With your skin,” Shuchi begged.  
“What is so important about skin, Shuichi? My mask, my bandages, this ribbon, they are all still me, just extensions and expressions of how I’d like to present mys-”  
“Kiyo, I want your skin. I want you. I don’t want an extension or an expression, I want you at your core. Completely uncovered and completely you. Without all the extra things, you’re still a human,” Shuichi interrupted, “Humans need human touch- I need you.”  
Korekiyo dropped the ribbon, it fell, curling upon itself on Shuichi’s pelvic bone. Korekiyo smiled more delightedly than before, seemingly reaching some sort of enlightenment, and pulled Shuichi by his hips to the edge of the bed.  
He fell to his knees and rejoiced, “You’ve learned.”  
Shuichi gasped in any words he wanted to say when Korekiyo wrapped his lips around his cock.  
Korekiyo let out a pleasant hum as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. Shuichi just watched in a pleasured horror as Korekiyo, holding the base of his cock, lowered his mouth further down on the shaft.  
He felt his face burn red and hot as he watched Korekiyo worship every last bit of him. Even the act of watching embarrassed him, as if it were more lewd to watch that it were to just sit back and let the pleasure take him.  
Korekiyo kissed the side of his shaft, trailing another and another up until he laid a single kiss to the head. He removed his mouth completely and continued strokes with a light and twisting wrist to ask, “How would you feel if I suddenly concluded our time together? If I completely walked out of the room, and left you here, tied up, vulnerable, needing  _ fulfilment…  _ Would you hate me?”  
Shuichi gritted his teeth at the thought. His hands were bound. He wouldn’t even be able to free himself. He bit his lip, “I’d really prefer you didn’t, but I don’t think I could hate you Kiyo.”  
Korekiyo’s cheeks turned a sweet shade of pink and he smiled. Shuichi ashamedly remembered when he thought that same smile was unnerving, but he quickly scolded himself and croaked out a sentence that boiled Korekiyo’s blood: “You’re beautiful Kiyo.”  
Korekiyo’s blush turned to a slight chuckle. Not his signature laugh, blocked by teeth and mask, but an actual, open-mouthed giggle. Shuichi, surprised by this sound of his newfound lover, copied, letting out a breathy, contented chuckle.  
They stared at one another for only a moment, before Korekiyo regained his composure. He wiped the corner of his mouth with the side of his wrist and instructed, “Tell me when you’re approaching climax.”  
“Why, so you can leave me?” Shuichi said, biting back a cheeky smile.  
“No, so I can watch you completely expose your beauty to me,” Korekiyo said quite clinically. Shuichi’s audacious expression immediately faded, to reveal a slack and aroused face. Korekiyo grinned, and bowed his head once more.  
Shuichi’s toes curled as Kiyo’s head bobbed rhythmically. He fought the bindings on his wrists and ankles, just wanting to touch Korekiyo. He wanted to lace their fingers with one another, and grab a fistful of his long hair. He wanted to throw his legs over Korekiyo’s shoulders and be completely intertwined with him.  
Korekiyo’s attempts at giving clean head was futile. Slick, wet saliva dribbled from his lips and coated both Shuichi’s cock and his own hand that twisted firmly as his head dipped and bounced back up.  
Shuichi could feel a sweat roll down his temple as his body jerked against the red ropes. His body felt rigid, but melting - on fire, but pulling into goosebumps - shockwaves rippled through his body, but he cried out in pleasured moans. His moans had to form into words to warn Korekiyo of the impending end, but his mind was going blank.  
“God, Ki- Yes,” Shuichi rasped as his legs bent and twitched, “Ki- Kiyo, oh God, oh God.”  
Korekiyo hummed pleasantly, causing Shuichi to gasp, buck as best he could and come into Korekiyo’s unexpecting mouth.  
Korekiyo raised his head as fast he could to peek at Shuichi’s writhing body and face as the orgasm powered through him.  
Shuichi’s body fought the rope more animalistic than it had before. His arms flexed as he clenched his fists and bucked against his restraints. His abdomen twitched and heaved with his breathing as he fought his orgasm. The come that didn’t end up hitting Korekiyo’s mouth or face ended up splattering against Shuichi’s skin. As his orgasm rode to its end, his chest rose and fell with a certain satisfaction and tiredness.   
All of this, Korekiyo lapped up. First with his eyes, he just sat on his knees, between Shuichi’s legs, breath rising and falling in the same pattern as his spent lover. He was tired, and natural, and raw.  It was… beautiful. Korekiyo needed it. He ran his tongue over his abdomen, literally lapping up the beads of sweat and come. Shuichi gasped and apologized, “I’m sorry.”  
“Whatever are you sorry for?” Korekiyo hand curled against Shuichi’s side. He looked at Shuichi with earnest, half-lidded eyes. A finger trailed small circles by Shuichi’s navel.  
“You didn’t get the warning you asked for.”  
“I saw what I wanted to see,” Korekiyo said.  
Shuichi laid still for a moment, basking in the afterglow that was Korekiyo snuggling into his hip, making smooth and calculated little circles against his skin.  
“Are you-” Shuichi began, but his voice died off in this throat.  
Korekiyo’s head picked up, “Hm?”  
“Am I gonna- Are you gonna untie me?” Shuichi said, “So I can touch you?”  
“Oh,” Korekiyo sat up, “I needn’t be touched.”  
“Did you-” Shuichi prefered to not have to ask that question.  
“No,” Korekiyo smiled knowingly, “But I would rather pleasure myself to the thoughts of our time together at a later time, than bore you here and now.”  
“No!” Shuichi barked rather suddenly. Korekiyo looked at him with widened eyes. Shuichi continued, riding off of the high of his boldness, “I want to see… you. I want to experience the beauty in you… that you saw in me.” Shuichi tried to be as poetic as Korekiyo often was.  
“Shuichi Saihara… I have always seen beauty in you,” Korekiyo bit his lip slightly, then undid his belt. He swung his leg over Shuichi’s hips, straddling them. He continued, “If you are insisting on seeing me experiencing pleasure, then of course. Your wish is my command. But if you are asking to see me completely naked, I’m sorry to say I cannot comply. I must leave some mystery if I’m hoping for there to be a next time.”  
“Next time?” Shuichi tried not to look so eager.  
“If I could be so lucky,” Korekiyo unbuttoned and unzipped his uniform pants, “Though I understand if there are any reservations.”  
Shuichi nodded and tried to watch Korekiyo pull his cock from his open pants, but Korekiyo leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was messy, Korekiyo no longer interested in keeping the scene tidy, and Shuichi too overwhelmed in the feeling of the anthropologist straddling him and rubbing one out.  
Their tongues met messily. Korekiyo dragged his kiss to the side of Shuichi’s face, licking around the conch of his ear and nipping at the lobe. He whispered words that were only characteristic of Korekiyo’s pleasure:  _ Divine, delightful, splendid… beautiful.  
_ But the adjectives turned to one word being huffed again and again from an unmasked mouth:  _ Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi.  
_ Korekiyo sat up, erect, letting Shuichi watch him pleasuring himself fully. He was slow, with thoughtful strokes and intended action. The strokes of his cock sped up as his breathing also hitched. The name of the detective was said with growing intensity:  __ Shuichi… Shuichi. Shuichi!  
Korekiyo threw his head back, and with an arched back he let out a guttural moan. The hand that wasn’t furiously stroking himself reached back and held one of Shuichi’s knees tight. Korekiyo’s breathing hitched and shook, and a single, undignified word escaped Korekiyo’s lips: “Fuck!”  
His hips lifted and bucked as he ineloquently came on Shuichi’s chest. He sat there, heaving, for a long moment, calming down, blinking heavily, keeping that hand on Shuichi’s knee. Shuichi was starry eyed. He felt beauty as if it were a palpable mist in the air. Korekiyo bobbed his head back forward and whispered one phrase, “Excuse my language.”  
Shuichi responded with laughter.  
It was a few moments before Korekiyo removed himself from atop Shuichi, and curled by Shuichi’s side. He whispered in a low hum, “I appreciate you indulging me.”  
“I wasn’t- I had fun too Kiyo.”  
Korekiyo’s smile lingered on his stained, swollen lips, and he asked, “Would you like me to untie you?”  
Shuichi moved against his bindings once more, “Probably.”  
Korekiyo helped him sit up, and untied his wrists from the cuffs behind his back. The first thing Shuichi did was rub his raw wrists. Korekiyo reached forward, instantly concerned: “Are you in pain?”  
“Just a little stiff… Don’t worry about it.” Shuichi said, rolling his wrists.   
“Nonsense,” Korekiyo took a wrist in each of his hands and kissed them gently. He massaged each wrist in both of his hands, one by one. He asked, “Can you easily make a fist?”  
Shuichi did, taking back his hand, “They actually feel a lot better… thanks.”  
He stood, fixing his pants to have them lay normally over his hips, albeit open. He freed Shuichi’s legs as well. Shuichi pointed his toes, and then brought his knee to his chest.  
“Do you think you could get me my underwear?” Shuichi asked, but Korekiyo only smiled.  
“Although I would prefer you to stay in the state you’re at,” Korekiyo bent over to pick Shuichi’s discarded boxers from the floor, “Of course.”  
Shuichi graciously accepted them, and slipped them onto his body. Korekiyo fished in the pocket of his own blazer and pulled out a handkerchief.  
“May I?” he said, his hand hovering over Shuichi’s messed chest. Shuichi nodded in agreement. They spent a quiet few seconds as Korekiyo cleaned him off.  
Shuichi looked up at Korekiyo with admiration in his eyes. It was sinking in that Korekiyo was still comfortably not wearing his mask, hypothetically naked, with another person, and that person was Shuichi nonetheless. The feeling that welled in his heart was something, something altruistic, intimate, something… beautiful.  
He sat up straighter to meet his lips to Korekiyo’s, appreciative and gentle. Korekiyo smiled gently and said, “Will you lay down with me?”  
Korekiyo stripped of his pants and shoes and laid under the soft, silken sheets of the hotel’s bed. He pulled Shuichi in close to his side and asked, “Are you ready to sleep?”  
Shuichi yawned and laid his head on Shuichi’s chest, “Not really. I can sit here and talk if you wanna.”  
Korekiyo laid a hand on Shuichi’s head and whispered, “Splendid-”  
“But first, can I ask you something? About us?” Shuichi looked up at Korekiyo.  
Korekiyo drained slightly, his gold eyes switching back and forth between each of Shuichi’s pupils.  
Shuichi continued, “Would you be comfortable with… talking about love?”  
Korekiyo’s world froze. He remembered agreeing with Shuichi that love was only a feeling, not a topic. Only two lovers, beings who truly felt a connection and shared a soul, could talk about love.  
Korekiyo smiled at the detective, and he said, “Have you ever heard of Plato’s myth on the origin of love?”  
Shuichi shook his head.  
“It’s my favorite,” Korekiyo began, “It’s about how human beings long to search for their other halves. I think you’ll feel the same way.”  
“I think so too,” Shuichi agreed, and listened to every word as Korekiyo, the anthropologist, wove before him a tale of love.


End file.
